Naruto The Lost of Shinigami Worlds
by Toshiro Ricky
Summary: naruto terbawa oleh lubang dimensi dan terdampar di dimensi lain yg penuh dengan shinigami! apakah yg akan naruto lakukan? please enjoy! this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Animexcrossover»NarutoRated: M, Indonesian, Romance & Adventure, Naruto U. T., P:16-2-11 U:11-8-10141Chapter 1

Yahooo! Akhirnya aku bisa ikutan didunia perfanfiction ini! Aku mah biasanya selalu ngebaca aja…tapi karena sekian banyak fanfic yang kubaca aku jadi punya ide untuk bikin fanfic khehehe…..

Ku bikin fanfic ni agak super naruto karena ku baru pertama bikin nih fanfic agak asal hehehe….

Mohon dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan yang mengenakan kaki… eh hati maksudnya hihi…

**Disclamire:**

**Aku tidak memiliki para karakter Bleach atau Naruto mereka semua punya Tite Kubo dan Masashi Kishimoto. Aku mah hanya punya ceritanya aja deh biar garing bin gaje. Ku mah cuma pakai karakternya supaya imajinasi para reader lebih mudah menyerap apa yang ada dicerita ini. Seperti kata petuah Spongebob Squartpant ' kita hanya butuh imajinasi!' **

Nah kita mulai ceritanya! dam Dam DAM dum Dum DUM KECESSSS!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Talking

'hmm I think aizen is bisexual?' Thinking

"**Apa kau bilang BOCAH!" **Demon/Hollow Talking

'**hmmp! Bocah itu susah sekali diomongin' **Demon/Hollow Thinking

(Di bacok Unohana!) imagenation Author

**NARUTO THE LOST OF SHINIGAMI WORLD**

Chapter : 1 "What the drag…"

Suatu hari yg tenang di rukongai tempat para soul yg telah di konso a.k.a di murnikan jiwanya yg orang-orangnya sedang melakukan apa saja seperti adanya didunia nyata.

Ketika itu dihutan dekat rukongai terjadi suatu hal yg tak biasa karena tiba-tiba munculnya ruang dimensi yg terbuka.

**SHUUUUTTTT!**

Sesuatu terjatuh dari lubang dimensi ke bawah tanah yg tak lain adalah seorang pria memakai jubah hitam berkerah sampai hitam dan terdapat bara api merah diujung bawah jubah.

**BRUUK!**

"ADUHHH!"kata pria itu ketika jatuh ketanah. Dan lubang dimensipun hilang seketika pria itu pun bangun lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat bahwa dia jatuh disuatu hutan. "aduduh… dimana ini?"

Lalu pria itupun berdiri dan membersihkan tanah yg menempel pada bajunya. Pria itu mempunyai kumis seperti rubah dan berambut pirang shagy sampai belakang lehernya. Wajahnya pun tampan dan terlihat dewasa padahal umurnya terlihat baru 20 tahun. Pria itu yg tak lain bernama uzumaki naruto a.k.a Rokudaime Hokage

"hmm apa yg terjadi? Kenapa aku ada ditemapt seperti ini? Uuuh kepalaku sakit! Aku tak bisa ingat apa-apa" keluh naruto yg memegangi kepalanya. "sebaiknya aku keluar dari hutan ini dulu"

Lalu naruto pun menelusuri hutan itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari hutan dan melihat sebuah perkampungan. Dia melihat banyak warga yg sedang melakukan pekerjaanya dan anak-anak yg sedang bermain. Naruto pun melihat kerumunan orang sedang bicara satu sama yg lainya

'sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada mereka tentang tempat apa ini' naruto pun menghampiri kerumunan itu. Ketika dia sudah dekat dan akan menanyakan "maaf aku mau bertanya sesuatu ?"

Tapi gerombolan itu pergi meninggalkan naruto sambil berlari kesuatu tampat yg terlihat tembok raksasa. Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang-orang itu dg buru-buru pergi

"Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan!" teriak orang yg ada dibelakang naruto. Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat orang itu memakai hakama dan yukata hitam dg membawa pedang yg ada disamping pinggangnya. 'what the…?' pikir naruto

"maaf tapi aku ha.." naruto menjawab tapi dipotong oleh orang itu

"tidak ada tapi-tapi cepat ikut bersama mereka!" perintah orang itu yg lalu meninggalkan naruto menuju kearah tembok besar. Mau tak mau naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berlari menuju kearah orang-orang tadi pergi

'What the drag….. tapi mungkin aku akan tahu dimana aku sekarang jika kesana'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Wow!' kejut naruto melihat tembok yg besar yg sangat tinggi dan panjang. Naruto pun bersama orang-orang tadi memasuki gerbang yg terdapat seorang raksasa 'WAH! Apa itu? Ada raksasa sebagai penjaga gerbang' pikir naruto

"hooo jadi itu para calon shinigami yg akan masuk akademi?" tanya raksasa itu melihat para calon siswa akademi dan dia melihat naruto dg penasaran ' yg ini pakaianya berbeda' pikirnya. Naruto hanya menelan ludah ketika raksasa itu melihatnya

'WHAT! Maksudnya apa dg masuk akademi dan calon shinigami!' kejut naruto mendengarnya

"benar sekali jidanbo.. mereka para calon siswa baru. Walaupun kita dimasa yang damai ini kita harus tetap mempersiapkan jika ada musuh lagi dan Atas perintah soutaicho aku harus mengawal mereka ke akademi" kata orang yg membawa pedang

"baiklah kalian boleh lewat" lalu raksasa a.k.a jidanbo mengangkat gerbang keatas agar mereka bisa masuk. Lalu naruto dan lainya masuk kedalam 'entah mengapa orang yg berambut pirang itu terasa seperti ichigo ya?' pikir jidanbo yg terus melihat naruto lalu menutup gerbang kembali

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gerombolan tadi pun bersama naruto berjalan menuju ke akademi. Sesampainya naruto terkejut melihat para siswa dan bangunan semacam jaman edo yg besar. Kemudian mereka sampai dilapangan depan akademi yg tersedia panggung dan para staf guru pengajar. Naruto ikut berbaris bersama yg lainya.

Seorang kakek-kakek berjenggot putih panjang membawa tongkat kayu menaiki panggung " selamat datang di akademi shinigami..aku adalah soutaicho gotei 13 namaku Yamamoto Genryusai!" ucap kakek-kakek itu yg tak lain adalah komandan kapten dg tegas. " Disini kalian akan diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami yaitu bertugas untuk menyeimbangkan dunia ini dan dunia nyata" naruto yg tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam bingung mendengar ucapan soutaicho.

"kemudian kalian akan melakukan registrasi dan memasuki zanpakuto realm untuk menerima zanpakuto kalian. Aku berharap kalian belajar dan menjadi kuat untuk menjaga perdamaian didunia kita ini" lalu soutaicho meninggalkan panggung digantikan oleh seorang shinigami yg sepertinya seorang guru yg ada disana.

"baiklah kalian berbaris dan satu persatu memasuki ruangan peregistrasian" ucap shinigami guru itu

'bagaimana ini! Kenapa aku malah masuk kesekolah seperti ini!' keluh naruto

Satu persatu siswa masuk ke ruangan besar melakukan registrasi. Dan disaat bagian naruto untuk meregistrasi

"maaf sepertinya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman hehe..aku hanya ingin menanyakan..." ucap naruto yg menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum

"apa yg kau katakan? Cepat tanda tangan! Antrian masih panjang" ucap shinigami yg memotong ucapan naruto dan menulis dimeja registrasi. Naruto melihat kebelakang dan melihat antrian yg panjang.

'haaaa…apa boleh buat sepertinya tidak ada cara lainya" ucap naruto yg hanya bisa menghela nafas "baiklah".

Lalu naruto menulis namanya dan dia diberi seragam siswa yaitu yukata putih bercorak biru. Lalu dia disuruh untuk memasuki ruangan pengambilan zanpakuto yg didalamnya terdapat soutaicho dan para staf guru

"baiklah.. .eem siapa namamu?" ucap shinigami berambut putih dan berkumis putih yg tak lain adalah sosouke Sasakibe fukutaicho divisi 1

"Naruto sir" jawab naruto yg sudah memakai yukata siswanya karena para siswa diperintahkan untuk mengganti pakainya sebelum masuk ke ruanagan pengambilan zanpakuto

"baiklah naruto kau hanya masuk kedalam ruangan zanpakuto realm" ucap sasakibe. Dia melihat naruto sedikit gugup mencoba menenangkanya "tenang saja kau hanya perlu merasakan dimana zanpakutomu" ucapnya tersenyum

Naruto pun dg berani memasukinya. Ketika dia masuk dia merasa dilempar ke dimensi lain "WUAaaaaah!' naruto hanya bisa berteriak karena terkejut.

Dia pun terbangun dan melihat dia berada disebuah dojo " dimana lagi ini? Kenapa aku selalu berada di tempat yg tidak ku ketahui… what a drag…" naruto menghela nafas lalu dia mendengar suara orang menghampirinya dan menoleh

"hey cutie! Kenapa kau bingung begitu hihihi" ucap seorang perempuan cantik dan manis berambut putih bermata hijau memakai yukata putih dan hitam. Naruto pun terkejut dan kaget

"wah! Siapa kau? Aku sampai kaget!" tanya naruto sambil memegangi dadanya

"aku Wado Ichimonji the White Princess zanpakutomu!hehe… yah itu wajar tapi sayang kau tak bisa mendengar namaku sekarang" ucap Wado Ichimonji yg tersenyum manis kepada naruto. Naruto blushing melihat senyumnya dan bingung seketika mendengar ucapan tadi 'mksudnya apa aku tidak bisa mendengarnya? Barusan dia menyebutkan namanya?' pikir naruto sweatdrop

"wah wah tak kupercaya aku bisa muncul disini" ucap seorang laki-laki yg menghampiri naruto dan wado ichimonji. Naruto dan wado ichimonji terkejut dan melihat kearah suara itu. Berdiri seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam berambut hitam dan bermata warna kecoklatan memakai topi jerami dan dimulutnya terdapat sebuah puntung rokok

"Yubashiri! Apa yg kau lakukan disini! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke pikiran naruto!" ucap wado ichimonji yg terkejut. Karena pada dasarnya shinigami hanya bisa mempunyai 1 roh zanpakuto selain zanpakuto yg kembar atau 'Dual Zanpakuto' itu juga sangat langka

"hmmm aku juga terkejut kenapa kita bisa bersamaan ada disini ya?" ucap seseorang yg entah darimana ada dibelakang wado ichimonji.

"KYAAAA!" teriak wado ichimonji yg langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang laki2 berambut orange memakai kimono merah dan melakukan pose berpikir

"Jangan berdiri dibelakang dan mengagetkan orang! Dasar bodoh!" wado pun memukul laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga dan menghajarnya

"kau juga ada disini Kenshin?" ucap yubashiri sweatdrop melihat kenshin dihajar habis-habisan oleh wado ichimonji

Kenshin pun bangun setelah dihajar dan babak belur dg benjol besar dikepalanya "iya aku juga tidak tahu? Padahal aku sedang ditempatku menikmati teh hangat dan bunga sakura" ucapnya. Lalu dia melirik wado ichimonji " ternyata wado-chan belum berubah ya? masih seperti wado yg mengerikan" ucapnya sambil matanya tersenyum ( Kenshin in Samurai X )

"apa yg kau bilang barusan Kenshin-baka!" ucap wado ichimonji sambil membunyikan jari lengannya dan aura kegelapan dibelakangnya

"Wawaaa! Aku tidak berkata apa-apa! Maafkan aku Uaghh!" kenshinpun di jitak oleh wado dg kekuatan super saiya. Naruto yg cengo melihat mereka sweatdrop 'wah aku dikacangin?' pikirnya

"maaf tapi siapa kalian?" tanya naruto yg masih sweatdrop melihat kelakuan para roh zanpakuto. Mereka pun melihat naruto

"Ohh maaf bukannya mengabaikanmu. Aku 'Yubashiri the Black Demon Sword' salah satu roh pedang zanpakuto. Kau pasti naruto?" tanya yubashiri

"ya aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Btw jadi kalian roh zanpakuto?"

"ya kami adalah roh zanpakuto… ohya! Aku lupa namaku 'Kenshi the Sakabato(pertepi terbalik)'" ucap kenshin yg tersenyum bodoh . Naruto pun sweatdrop melihatnya

"tapi kenapa kalian bisa jadi roh zanpakutoku?" tanyanya inocent dan tidak bermotif -_-'

Para zanpakuto sweatdrop. Lalu wado ichimonji menghampiri naruto dan menjelaskanya

"sebenarnya kami juga tidak tahu kenapa kami yg berkuatan berbeda ini bisa sampai dalam dirimu? Biasanya shigami hanya mempunyai satu roh zanpakuto ada juga yg zanpakuto kembar tapi itu jarang sekali! Tapi itu memang roh yg lahir kembar" jawab wado ichimonji kemudian yubashiri pun menambahkan

"tapi kini kami berada disini? Walaupun kami saling mengenal…tapi itu sepertinya tidak bisa disebut penyebabnya?" ucap yubashiri yg menyilangkan tanganya didadanya. Ketika itu mereka mendengar suara langkah dari belakang mereka dan menoleh dan terkejut

"wah wah ternyata kalian juga ada disini ichi-chan,yubashiri-kun dan kenshin-kun" ucap seorang berambut pirang membawa zanbato tersenyum kepada mereka ( Cloud dari Final Fantasy:Advent children)

"**CLOUD SENSEI!"** teriak ketiga roh zanpakuto melihat pria yg baru datang itu. Naruto sweatdrop gede 'katanya Cuma 1 roh zanpakuto? Kok ada lagi yg datang?' - -"

"hei tak usah berteriakan hehe.." chukled cloud.

"tapi kenapa smpai sensei juga bisa ada disini! Ini nga masuk akal!" ucap kenshin bingung. Lalu cloud melihat naruto

"sepertinya yg membawa kita kemari adalah naruto… sepertinya tekanan rohnya yg hanya bisa menarik kita kesini dan sepertinya dia adalah seorang yg terpilih dalam legenda" ucap cloud serius

"tapi aku mendengar legenda itu hanya cerita belaka di zanpakuto realm?" tanya yubashiri

"yup.. di legenda itu menceritakan bahwa ksatria dalam ramalan akan membutuhkan zanpakuto yg berbeda element karena didunianya akan datang suatu kejadian yg luar biasa yg membutuhkan para roh zanpakuto" ucap cloud

"tapi cloud-san aku baru saja tiba diseiretei atau apalah itu dan tahu-tahu aku menjadi siswa akademi shinigami?" tanya naruto yg terkejut mendengarnya dan penasaran "bahkan aku tidak tahu apa itu shinigami?" . Lalu cloud berpikir…berpikir….berpikir sampai kepalanya berasap yg lainya sweatdrop

"Ah ha! Mungkin ini yg namanya takdir ya hahaha!" ucap cloud tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya dg memasang muka bodoh. Semua yg mendengarnya jatuh kebawah karena menyangka kan mendapat kesimpulan yg serius

"BAKA! Cloud sensei!" teriak wado ichimonji yg kesal melihat tingkah laku gurunya. "jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"sepertinya memang kita adalah zanpakutonya naruto.. so Naruto Uzumaki apakah kau akan memakai kekuatan kami bersamamu?" ucap clous smirk. Naruto hanya bisa wide grin dan mengangguk cepat sampai terlihat lehernya mau putus.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan memakai kekuatan kalian dan aku menjadi shinigami terkuat Believe it!" sorak naruto. Yubashiri smirk, kenshin tersenyum goofy dan wado ichimonji wide grin "bersama kalian I will really kick badass hahaha!"

"tentu saja bodoh! Kau kira siapa kami ini hihi…" ucap wado ichimonji smirk

Cloud menyilangkan tanganya "Kau harus belajar dan berlatih menjadi kuat agar bisa mendengar nama kami" smirk cloud. Naruto hanya cengo ngedengernya dan para zanpakuto sweatdrop

"tapi aku sudah mendengar nama kalian?" tanya naruto kepada para zanpakuto yg terkejut sampai mata mereka keluar kecuali yubashiri

"AAPAAA!" teriak mereka

Naruto menutup telinaganya karena teriakan tadi "apa kalian perlu teriak seperti itu! Telingaku sakit tau!" geram naruto sambil melorek-melorek kupingnya.

"tapi itu mustahil! Kau baru bertemu kami dan mengetahuinya!" jerit wado ichimonji kepada naruto. Naruto hanya memberi ekspresi yg berarti 'apa kau bodoh?' melihatnya membuat wado marah "Jawab aku BODOH!" yg lalu memukul kepala naruto. PLETAKKK!

"Aduh! Ada apa sih dg kau ini! Kalian kan yg tadi menyebutkan nama kalian!" teriaknya kembali sambil mengusap benjol dikepalanya

"hei wado-chan memang darah tinggi dan mengerikan kalau kau membuatnya marah hehe" bisik kenshin ke telinga naruto yg mengangguk setuju. Wado ichimonji melototi mereka dg tatapan setan "UWEEH!" teriak kenshin dan naruto yg gemetaran ketakutan

"naruto bisa kau sebutkan nama kami satu persatu jika kau tahu nama kami" usul yubashiri melihat naruto dan kenshin dihajar oleh wado ichimonji tanpa belas kasihan. Setelah dia dihajar sehingga matanya hitam karena ditinju bangun dan melirik yubashiri

"baiklah. Kau adalah Yubashiri the Black Demon" Yubashiri tersenyum mendengarnya lalu naruto melirik kenshin yg babak belur "Kenshin the Sakabato dan Wado Ichimonji the White Princess tapi aku belum mendengar nama guru kalian?" ucap naruto menatap cloud

"aku Cloud the First Tsurugi" ucap cloud smirk

"ya itu Cloud the First Tsurugi hehe… jadi kesimpulanya aku hebatkan bisa mendengar nama kalian hehe…" senyum naruto yg lainya sweatdrop 'Jadi lupa diri dia…'

Cloud pun tersenyum "sepertinya legenda itu memang benar sepertinya memang kita yg terpilih". "pada dasarnya jika kau mengetahui nama kami berarti kau bisa menggunakan shikai. Yaitu pelepasan pertama pedang zanpaku. Pelepasan ada dua macam yaitu shikai pelepasan pertam dan bankai pelepasan terakhir kekuatan zanpakuto" lalu cloud mengambil pedang yg ada di belakangnya dan memberikanya kepada naruto "gunakanlah kekuatan kami untuk melakukan apa yg kau anggap benar dan kami akan selalu bersamamu" ucap cloud smirk

Naruto pun mengambil pedang besar cloud dan menaruhnya di belakang punggungnya. Lalu para zanpakuto yg lain mengikuti. Yubashiri memberikan pedangnya yg berwarna hitam

"jangan pernah takut akan musuhmu"ucap yubashiri. lalu kenshin memberikan pedangnya yg berwarna hitam dan putih yg bermotif sakura emas pada sarungnya

"pertahankanlah apa yg terpenting bagimu" ucap kenshin smirk. Kemudian Wado ichimonji menghampirinya dengan tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan pedang putih

"gunakanlah hatimu untuk melindungi yg kau cintai" ucap wado ichimonji

Naruto menerima pedang yg diberikan padanya dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya "terima kasih telah mempercayaiku. Aku akan memakai kekuatan ini untuk menolong yg membutuhkan dan menciptakan perdamaian hehe" naruto membungkukan badan sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Para zanpakuto tersenyum

"nah naruto sepertinya sudah saatnya kau kembali banyak yg harus kau pelajari wahai warrior of celestial sword" ucap cloud tersenyum. Naruto membalasnya dg wide grin dan menghilang dari hadapan para zanpakuto

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ketika itu diruang pengambilan zanpaku muncul cahaya yg menyilaukan yg ada didalam ruangan

'ada apa ini!' pikir Sasakibe yg menutup matanya karena silau cahaya. Soutaicho hanya mengangkat alisnya dan membuka matanya sedikit 'hmmmm..'

Setelah cahaya itu pudar terlihatlah sosok naruto yg membawa pedang besar zanbato dan tiga katana. "hehe…apa aku berhasil?" tanya naruto yg lalu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri

**BRUKKK**

Para shinigami yg ada diruangan itu terkejut melihat zanpakuto yg berada dipunggungnya dean dipinggangnya. 'MUSTAHIL! D..dia mempunyai 4 pedang zanpaku!' pikir para shinigami bersamaan 'hmmmm menarik…aku baru tahu ada yg bisa mempunyai sampai 4 zanpaku' pikir soutaicho yg tersenyum.

"tolong bawa dia ke asramanya dan panggil pasukan divisi 4 untuk memeriksanya" perintah soutaicho

"YES SIR!" sorak shinigami yg menggotong naruto keluar ruangan

END CHAPTER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry kalo gaje and ooc! Ku baru ikutan didunia fanfic ini hehe… tapi kumohon reviewnya ya!

See you…..


	2. Where the heck I am!

**Yo minna-san! I bback again! Masih bersama Toshiro Ricky yang genius ini hahahahah!**

**Hope you like this story!**

**Disclamire:**

**Aku tidak memiliki para karakter Bleach atau Naruto mereka semua punya Tite Kubo dan Masashi Kishimoto. Aku mah hanya punya ceritanya aja deh biar garing bin gaje. Ku mah cuma pakai karakternya supaya imajinasi para reader lebih mudah menyerap apa yang ada dicerita ini. Seperti kata petuah Spongebob Squartpant ' kita hanya butuh imajinasi!' **

Nah kita mulai ceritanya! dam Dam DAM dum Dum DUM KECESSSS!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Talking

'hmm I think aizen is bisexual?' Thinking

"**Apa kau bilang BOCAH!" **Demon/Hollow Talking

'**hmmp! Bocah itu susah sekali diomongin' **Demon/Hollow Thinking

(Di bacok Unohana!) imagenation Author

**NARUTO LOST OF SHINIGAMI WORLD**

Chapter : 2 Where the heck I am!

Pagi itu di Seiritei cuaca sedang secerah langit biru yang member ketenangan bagi yang melihatnya. Suara burung berkicauan, angin sepoy-sepoy menambah suasana tenang di Komunitas Roh.

Di salah satu asrama akademi dewa kematian. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang asiknya tidur. Disebelahnya dekat tempat tidurnya terdapat 4 pedang zanpakuto.

"mmmmm…..ramen….miso ramen…beef ramen….mie ayam (WTF!)….." gumam si lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia membalikan badannya dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

BRUUUUUK!

"ite!" Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang terjatuh kelantai terlebih dahulu. Dia pun membuka matanya dan melihat dimana berada. "dimana ini?".

Dia sadar dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar dengan satu tempat tidur, sebuah lemari pakaian dan sebuah meja kecil berada di tengah kamar. Dia pun menoleh ke kiri dan melihat sebuah kamar mandi dan jendela dengan sinar matahri menyinari kamarnya.

"hmmm….sepertinya aku berada di sebuah kamar asrama" ucapnya yang lalu bediri dan melihat 4 pedang zanpakuto berada didekatnya. Dia pun menghampiri dan memegangnya.

"met pagi semuanya… kukira yang kemarin Cuma mimpi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia mendengar sesuatu.

'tentu saja bodoh! Ini nyata!' terdengar suara perempuan di dalam pikiiran Naruto.

"Wado? Apakah itu kamu?" Tanya Naruto

'bukan aku Tukul Arwana….TENTU SAJA AKU WADO ICHIMONJI!' teriak wado di kepala Naruto.

"aduh…kamu tidak usah teriak sekeras itu kan" ucapnya telinganya.

'kalau begitu berhenti bertingkah bodoh!'

'sudahlah wado-chan kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu' ucap seseorang dengan bijaknya

'tapi dia yang membuatku kesal Cloud-sensei!' wado pouted

'hihihi…itu percuma saja Cloud-sensei… Wado-chan itu Miss Universe of Scream hihihi…'

Terdengar seseorang sedang di hajar habis-habisan di kepala Naruto. Narrator sweatdropp

"hey hey kalian tahu kalian sedang di kepala siapa?" Tanya Naruto

'sudahlah Naruto biarkan saja mereka' ucap seorang lelaki yang merokok (mangnya bias liat! WTF!)

"ohh Yubashiri… kau ada juga?" Tanya Narutorngusap kepalanya. Yubashiri sweatdrop -_-"

'nah Naruto siap-siap lah bukannya kamu harus mengikuti pelajaran akademi?' Tanya Cloud.

"memangnya ku niat apa masuk ke akademi ini?" jawab Naruto lesu.

Dengan langkah berat dia ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat mengikuti akademi sambil ngedenger ocehan Wado dan Kenshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di markas pasukan divisi 1. Terlihat Komandan Yamamoto Genryusai sedang mengerjakan berkas tentang keamanan seiritei. Tiba-tiba ada ketukan di pintu kantornya.

Dok dok dok dok!

"hmm siapa?" Tanya Komandan tua ini tanpa meliri sedikit pun.

"saya Sasakibe Komandan Yamamoto! Saya akan melappor bahwa kapten Ukitake dan kapten Kyouraku ingin bertemu anda" Tanyanya dengan tegas.

"persilahkan mereka masuk" jawab Komandan tua itu.

"Baiklah Yamamoto-soutaicho!" lalu sasakibe pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian dua pria masuk ke dalam. Yang pertama berambut putih terlihat pucat dan yang kedua berambut hitam dengan memakai jubah pink bergambar bunga sakura.

"Yo pagi Yama-jiji…" ucap pria berambut hitam itu dengan malasnya. Yamamoto-soutaicho pun menghentikan kerjaanya dan menoleh kearah mereka.

"ada apa kyouraku-taicho pagi-pagi begini kalian ingin bertemu denganku?"Tanya Komandan tua itu.

"Oh itu… bukan aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu aku hanya mengantar Ukitake saja" jawab Kyourau menoleh ke pria berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Ukitake.

"kenapa Ukitake-taichou?" tanyanya lagi. Ukitake maju ke depan.

"aku mau Tanya… apakah benar ada murid akademi baru mempunyai 4 pedang zanpakuto sekaligus?" Tanya pria berambut putih dengan tatapan terdiam sekedap membuat suasana hening.

"benar..." jawabnya simple. Mata Ukitake dan Kyouraku terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak ada selain mereka yang mempunyai dua atau lebih pedang zanpakuto.

"wah wah…berita yang sangat mengejutkan…" ucap Kyouraku dengan malasnya.

"aku tidak percaya ini… " kata Ukitake. Dia tidak bias membayangkan munculnya orang yang punya zanpakuto empat sekaligus. "Tapi komandan… bukanya kita melakukan pemanggilan zanpakuto bila sudah naik ke kelas akademi 2?"

"aku sudah merubah aturan itu…kita sedang membutuhkan para shinigami yang kita bisa dapatkan…."jawab Yamamoto-soutaicho kalemnya. "aku juga tak percaya apa yang kulihat…tapi itulah kenyataannya" Yamamoto terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan. "tapi yang membuatku terkejut itu dia memiliki zanpakuto yang beda dari satu dengan lainnya".

Dengan pernyataan itu membuat Ukitake shock seperti terkena listrik dari Guntur yang menyambarnya pada siang bolong yang cerah.

"hahaha… bila dia lulus akademi nanti pasti semuanya ingin merekrutnya!" tertawa Kyouraku memegangi topi jeraminya.

"aku ingin tahu siapa orang ini Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Tanya Ukitake yang masih shock. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum.

"Namanya adalah…"

'Naruto! Sudah ku katakan kita belok kiri! Kenapa kau mengikuti roh bodoh ini!' ucap Wado Ichimonji sambil nunjuk ke Kenshin.

"yah mana aku tahu kalian salah! Bangunan akademi ini gede banget juga musingin kaya labirin aja!" ucap Narutor menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memilih jalan.

'hmmmm mungkin tadi itu harusnya belok kiri….' Ucap Kenshin sambil memakai pose berpikirnya Thomas Alpha Edison.

'Diam kamu!' teriak Wado sambil menjitak kepala Kenshin. Yubashiri dan Cloud hanya bisa sweatdropp melihatnya.

"bisakah kalian berdua diam sebentar! Aku jadi tambah bingung milih jalanya!" teriak Naruto membuat Yubashiri dan Cloud sweatdropp lagi.

'Narrator tenanglah… kamu tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, bicaralah dalam hati kami pun sudah mendengarnya…kamu mau dipanggil orang ngga waras ngomong sendiri seperti itu?'

"kau yang tidak memberi tahuku!" teriak Naruto.

'sensei kan baru bilang bicara dalam hati aja….dasar bodoh' ucap Yubashiri sambil mengisap rokok -_-

"hey jangan merokok di kepalaku Yubashri!" teriak Narrator…..lagi -_-"

'terserah aku dong…'jawabnya santai

Cloud hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Narrator dan Yubashiri berargumen dan Wado yang masih memoles (menjitak) kepala orangenya Kenshin.

'Naruto bagaimana jika tanyakan saja ke orang lain tempat kelasmu berada?' ucap Cloud dengan bijak melerai.

"baiklah…tapi kita belok kiri dulu" lalu Naruto yang berlari dan berbelok ke kiri. Cloud pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Dasar dia itu….'

Naruto terus berlari mencari orang untuk memberi tahu kelasnya dimana. Dia memakai yukata putih dengan motif dan bawahan biru muda yang bergelombang terbawa angin. Tiga pedang samurai terlihat pinggang kirinya dan sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya. Dia pun memakai bandana hitam dan sarung tangan hitam yang melihatkan jari tanganya.

"kok dari tadi lari ngga liat orang seorang pun? Sepi banget kaya wc umum yang ngga laku…" ucapnya. Lalu dia berbelok ke kanan tapi terjatuh karena tertabrak sesuatu di depanya. "Aduh!"

Naruto mengusap pantatnya dan membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang di tabraknya. Dia terkejut melihat yang dia tabrak itu adalah seorang perempuan berbadan kecil memakai yukata hitam. Rambutnya hitam yang digulung ddi belakang kepalanya dengan kain putih. Naruto juga melihat tanda wakil kapten dilengan kanannya.

"aduh sakit…."mendengar suaranya seperti mendengar suara bidadari yang turun dari surga. Lalu perempuan itu pun membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto. Narrator hanya bisa terdiam tidak bergerak melihat mata kecoklatan perempuan tersebut.

"Ahh! Maafkan aku tadi menabrakmu!" ucap perempuan itu histeris.

"bukan-bukan! Aku lah yang harusnya minta maaf karena tadi tidak melihat jalan dengan benar!" jawab Naruto membungkuk yang lalu permpuen itu juga ikut membungkuk.

"tidak! Ini salahku! Maafkan aku!"

"ini bukan salahmu! Tapi salahku! Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto.

"ini salahku!"

"ini salahku!"

Lalu mereka melihat satu dengan yang lainnya dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tanganya ke perempuan itu.

"oh ya namaku Naruto Uzumaki senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya.

"namaku Momo Hinamori wakil kapten divisi lima, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san" jawab perempuan berambut hitam itu.

"tolong Naruto saja.. tidak perlu pakai honorific hehe.."ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar. "ngomong-ngomong apa maksudmu wakil kapten?"

"Oh! Kamu pasti tidak tahu karena kamu masih di akademi ya?"tanya Hinamori tersenyum.

"yah begitulah hehe…" ucap Naruto dengan malunya.

"tidak apa-apa kok itu wajar hihi…"ucap Hinamori dengan tersenyum. "kita ini berada di Seiritei ( Komunitas Roh ) dan mempunyai pasukan penjaga yang dinamakan Gotei 13 ( Pasukan 13 Divisi ). Yang terbentuk oleh shinigami-shinigami ( Dewa Kematian ) yang sudah lulus dari akademi" jelas Hinamori

Naruto melihat ke pakaian yang dipakainya dan membedakanya dengan pakaian yang dipakai Hinamori.

"Jadi aku masih akademi ya Hinamori-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pakainya dan pakaian Hinamori. Dia tidak sadar menambahkan kata 'chan'.

"sepertinya begitu dengan pakaian yang kamu pakai Naruto-kun" jawab Hinamori tersenyum manis "nah pasukan Gotei 13 memiliki divisi yang mempunyai spesialisnya berbeda-beda satu dengan yang lainnya…setiap divisi di pimpin oleh seorang kapten ( Taichou ) dan wakil kapten ( Fukutaicho ) dan anggota shinigami"

"wah jadi Hinamori-chan punya jabatan yang tinggi dong?" tanya Naruto antusias dengan mata berkilauan.

"tidak juga kok..hihi" tawa Hinamori

'wah manisnya….' Pikir Naruto yang blushing ( memerah ) melihat senyum Hinamori.

'ohoo cinta dalam pandangan pertama ya?' ucap Yubashiri menggoda.

'ohhh enaknya menjadi muda dan cinta..'ucap Cloud.

'sensei kau kan masih muda juga…' ucap Yubashiri sweatdropp.

'Naruto! Aku cemburu…'ucap Wado tersenyum jahil.

'GO NARUTO! Tunjukanlah bagaimana playboy sejati beraksi' teriak Kenshin. .

"BERISIK KALIAN!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinamori terkejut.

"Naruto-kun…"

"oh! Maafkan ku Hinamori-chan itu bukan ke kamu!" ucap Naruto gugup.

'sudah ku bilang bicara dalam hati saja kan…' ucap Cloud.

'dia akan mengiramu ngga waras! Hancurlah sudah imej! hahaha!' ucap Yubashiri.

'Naruto… berteriak ke wanita itu ngga gentleman loh..'tambah Wado.

'iya itu bukan tindakan playboy sejati' tambah Kenshin mengganggukan kepalanya.

'URUSAI!' teriak Naruto dalam hati yang blushing.

Hinamori melihat Naruto yang terdiam dan memerah wajahnya merasa khawatir.

"Naruto-kun…kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanyanya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto pun sadar dan membuka matanya melihat wajah Hinamori ada dekat dihadapanya. Naruto blushing.

"ahaha aku ngga apa-apa kok…."balas Naruto mengusap belakang yang tidak terasa gatal. Hinamori tertawa melihatnya.

"hihihi…"

"kenapa? Kok tertawa? Ada sesuatu di mukaku?" tanya Narrator yang mengecek wajahnya.

"ngga kok…ku tertawa habisnya kamu lucu" jawab Hinamori yang tersenyum manis. Naruto wajahnya memerah kaya lobster yang baru di rebus. Tentu saja ini jadi godaan para roh zanpakutonnya.

'Cieeeeeeeee…..' ucap Cloud dengan gaya Sule Steven.

'lucu my ass…' ucap Yubasiri.

'kawaiiiii!' teriak Wado histeris kaya anak cewe sekolahan yang gila gosip.

'Go Naruto! Itu sinyalnya! Dia juga suka! Langsung tembak!' ucap chibi Kenshin sambil ngibarin bendera orange dengan kata 'Playboy Unite' di tengahnya.

'URUUUSAIIIIIIIIIIIII!' teriak chibi Naruto.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Hinamori

"well aku sedang mencari akademi itu berada? Tapi tempat ini besar sekali sampai aku tersesat hehehe…." ucap Naruto dengan nervousnya.

"hihi…. Aku juga waktu itu tersesat karena belum mengenal tempat ini…"ucapnya tersenyum manis. "kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku memberuitahumu tempat nya dimana"

"oh… baiklah, tapi apa itu tidak mengganggu waktumu? Kau kan wakil kapten?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa… ini tugasku juga untuk memberi pertolongan untuk calon shinigami hihi…" Hinamori lalu menuntunnya dan memberi tahu tempat-tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Hinamori-chan kamu dari divisi 5 kan? Bagaimana divisimu?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti dan mendengarkan Hinamori yang menunjuk kearah bangunan-bangunan didepan mereka. Hinamori menoleh kearah Naruto.

"ya aku dari divisi 5 Naruto-kun… tpi sekarang divisku sedang mengalami krisis karena tidak mempunyai seorang kapten" jawab Hinamori dengan muka sedih. Naruto melihatnya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena dia tahu kalau itu subyek yang membuatnya murung.

"oh begitu…oh ya aku ingin tanya? Tentang akademi….memangnya apa saja yang diajarkan disana?" ucap Naruto mencoba mengganti subyek pembicaraan. Hinamori pun tersenyum kecil.

"di akademi kau akan diajarkan cara mempertahankan diri dari serangan musuh" mendengarnya, Naruto jadi bersemangat bahwa yang diajarkan bukanlah pelajaran seperti Matematika atau Fisika dan semacamnya.

"kau akan diajarkan tentang Zanjutsu, Bakudo, Hakudo dan lain-lainya" ucap Hinamori.

"ooh! Apakah Zanjutsu itu pembelajaran teknik pedang" tanya Naruto menunjuk kearah pedang yang tersimpan di pinggangnya.

"benar…Zanjutsu adalah cara teknik pedang yang dipakai oleh semua shinigami" ucap Hinamori. Lalu dia melihat zanpakuto yang berada di pinggang dan punggung Naruto. "hmmm…. Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau membawa banyak pedang? Apakah kau dijahili oleh siswa lain untuk membawakanya untukmu?" ucap Hinamori dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal. "laporkan padaku…itu merupakan tindak kriminal!"

"eh! Tidak kok! Aku tidak dijahili! Ini zanpakuto miliki semua!" balas Naruto dengan nervousnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan tangan di depan.

Hinamori terkejut mendengarnya bahwa yang dibawanya itu adalah zanpakutonya. Tidak ada shinigami yang mempunyai empat pedang zanpakuto seekaligus dalam sejarah!

"apa kau tidak membohongiku?" ucapnya dengan terkejut. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinamori chibi yang terkejut.

"memangnya ini hal yang aneh ya?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Ini aneh! Tidak ada dalam sejarah seireitei yang mempunyai dua atau lebih zanpakuto! ( kecuali Ukitake dan Kyouraku karena znpakuto mereka roh kembar )"

"hehe… aku juga tidak tahu soal itu.. aku baru saja direkrut kemarin" ucap Naruto

Dengan menggaruk kepalanya dengan nervous.

"hahaha…kamu memang lucu" ucap Hinamori tersenyum . merekapun tertawa bersama.

Merekapun tidak sadar bahwa sudah sampai di tempat tujuan . mereka melihat bangunan besar dengan halaman yang sangat besar pula. Disana banyak terlihat siswa-siswi yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mengobrol ada ynga sedang membaca ada juga yang bergosip. ( emang nya ibu-ibu arisan ).

"wah besarnya….."ucap Naruto takjub melihat akademi yang begitu besar.

"Nah Naruto-kun aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini… bila kau tidak mengetahui kelas kamu dimana… tanyakan saja ke resepsionis didepan akademi" ucap Hinamori tersenyum.

"itu tidak apa-apa Hinamori-chan! Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kamu mau mengantarkanku sampai sini hehehe" balas Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"sampai ketemu lagi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinamori tersenyum lalu pergi.

'ahhh Naruto kenapa kau tidak memberikan ciuman perpisahahan atau bicara 'I'll be back' hehe….' Ucap Kenshin tertawa.

'Urusaina!' ucap Naruto. Lalu Naruto menuju ke akademi. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Hinamori pergi dan tersenyum.

'semoga saja kita bertemu lagi…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yaha! Akhirnya selesai juga! Sekali lagi Maaf updatenya lama banget! Aku tersesat dalam jalan kehidupan hehehe….

See you again…. Please review!

Toshiro Ricky OUT!


	3. What a bunch of weird friends

**Yo minna-san! I bback again! Masih bersama Toshiro Ricky yang penuh dengan imaginasi hahahahah!**

**Terima kasih kepada bapak-bapak ibu-ibu yang telah mereview cerita ini ( loh! Kok jadi pidato kelurahan! )…aku sangat bahagia desu… T-T**

**Aku mencoba untuk mengupdatenya setiap minggu desu!**

**Tapi aku juga nggak janji ya… ku sekarang mau UTS di perkuliahanku….. jadi ku kan sebisa mungkin mengupdate!**

**Hope you like this story!**

**Disclamire:**

**Aku tidak memiliki para karakter Bleach atau Naruto mereka semua punya Tite Kubo dan Masashi Kishimoto. Aku mah hanya punya ceritanya aja deh biar garing bin gaje. Ku mah cuma pakai karakternya supaya imajinasi para reader lebih mudah menyerap apa yang ada dicerita ini. Seperti kata petuah Spongebob Squarepants ' kita hanya butuh imajinasi!' **

Nah kita mulai ceritanya! dam Dam DAM dum Dum DUM KECESSSS!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Talking

'hmm I think aizen is bisexual?' Thinking

"**Apa kau bilang BOCAH!" **Demon/Hollow Talking

'**hmmp! Bocah itu susah sekali diomongin' **Demon/Hollow Thinking

(Di bacok Unohana!) imagenation Author

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**NARUTO LOST OF SHINIGAMI WORLD**

**Chapter : 3 a bunch of weird friends**

Naruto duduk terdiam bosan ngedengerin guru yang sedang menjelaskan tentang penggunaan Kido ( Demon Path ) kepada siswa-siswa. Selain Kido juga ada Hakudo ( Hand to hand combat ), Hoho ( Step method/Flash step ), Zanjutsu ( Swordmanship ).

( **Insert OST: Naruto's Daily life )**

'seperti yang dikatakan Hinamori-chan tadi…haaahh' gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

'Naruto aku ingin kau setelah selesai dari akademi berlatih pedang agar bisa menggunakan kami dengan efektif' ucap Cloud.

'tidak usah kau beri tahu pun…tentu saja aku akan berlatih hehehe!' balas Naruto tersenyum.

'bagus..itu baru semangat' seru Yubashiri sambil mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

'hey hey… apa yang ku bilang tentang dilarang merokok di kepala orang' tanya Naruto kesal sampai urat kepalanya keluar.

'hey hey… apa yang ku bilang tentang terserah aku dong hehe..' balas Yubashiri tersenyum licik.

'teme…..' urat kepalanya makin besar.

'sudahlah Naruto…liat! Cewek-cewek pada ngeliatin kamu loh!' ucap chibi Kenshin dengan riangnya.

'itu bukan karena aku, tapi karena kalian lah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini…'balas Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sejak dia masuk ke ruangan, dia mendapatkan banyak mata yang melihatnya . dengan membawa 3 Katana ( Samurai sword ) dan 1 zanbatou ( Big Sword ). Entah karena mereka takut atau ada sesuatu dimukanya.

'apakah ini terlalu aneh jika ada yang yang mempunyai 4 zanpakuto?' Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

'cerialah Naruto! Liat sisi positifnya! Cewe itu suka cowo yang keliatan kuat dan keren!' ucap chibi Kenshin mencoba memberi semangat.

'betul Naruto-kun…seharusnya kamu bersyukur mempunyai mempunyai zanakuto yang super imut dan sexy seperti aku ini!' ucap Wado dengan senyuman manis.

'sexy? I don't think so…' ucap Kenshin datar sambil melirik ke Wado.

'what do you say!' teriak Wado melototin Kenshin dengan aura membunuh.

'hey this isn't English fiction you know…..' kata Yubashiri.

'you too Yubashiri-kun….EH! kok aku juga pake English!' ucap Cloud menutup mulutnya.

**( End OST: Naruto's daily life )**

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop ngedengerinya. Kemudian dia mencoba mengabaikan para roh zanpakutonya yang selalu bertingkah ngga waras. Dia membayangkan wajah Hinamori yang tersenyum manis.

'Wah… Hinamori-chan manis sekali… apakah aku bisa ketemu lagi nggak ya?' hayal Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh. Orang yang berada di dekatnya agak menjauh karena takut melihat senyum aneh Naruto.

"baiklah semuanya pelajaran hari ini sampai disini…"ucap mentor ( guru ) yang pergi dari ruangan.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh siswa dan siswi untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain. Ketika Naruto sedang membereskan bukunya, datang dua orang menghampirinya.

"hey kau siapa namamu?" ucap seorang laki-laki itu. Naruto menoleh dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Pria itu memakai yukata biru dan putih yang sama dengan Naruto, laki-laki itu berambut hitam dan membawa zanpakuto yang terlihat berwarna biru muda yang warnanya sama dengan pakaianya dan memakai kalung rantai putih dengan pedang kecil ditengahnya.

"bukanya kau memberi tahukan namamu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain?" balas Naruto.

"ahh maaf dimana sopan santunku… namaku Gray Fullbuster ( Gray dari Fairy Tail ) senang berkenalan" ucap Gray yang memberikan tanganya ke arah Naruto untuk berjabat tangan. Naruto menjabat tanganya dan tersenyum.

"ahh tak apa-apa…namaku Naruto Uzumaki senang berkenalan juga" lalu Naruto melihat seorang wanita disebelah Gray. Wanita itu berambut kuning yang dikuncir disebelah kanannya, wanita itu memakai yukata bawahan merah dan atasan putih. Disampingnya terdapat zanpakuto berwarna pink dengan simbol-simbol menyerupai simbol Zodiak.

"namaku Lucy Heartfilia… senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san" ujarnya tersenyum. Naruto menjabat tanganya dan membalas senyumannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki senang berkenalan denganmu Lucy ( Lucy dari Fairy Tail )…tolong jangan pakai –san cukup Naruto saja hehe…"

"baiklah, Naruto? " senyum Lucy.

"itu lebih baik hehe…" balas Naruto.

"well… gimana menurutmu belajar disini?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba mencopot bajunya. Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya tapi mengabaikanya berpikir Gray sedang gerah ( Naruto tidak tahu betapa salahnya dia hihi.. ).

"hmmm…entahlah aku belum terbiasa dengan ini" jawab Naruto yang mengusap dagunya dan berpikir.

"hey…santai saja…aku juga belum mengerti betul tentang shinigami" balas Gray yang sekarang hanya memakai celana boxernya.

"Gray! Kenapa kau telanjang!" teriak Lucy sambil menunjuknya.

**( Insert sound effect : WAAAAAAW! )**

"EH! Dimana bajuku!" kata Gray histeris mencari bajunya. Naruto sweatdrop tapi tersenyum melihat teman barunya yang aneh ( benar-benar aneh ). Naruto menoleh ke lucy.

"lucy kalau kamu bagaimana perasaanmu? Tanyanya.

"haha…entahlah pertama aku kesini…aku begitu gugup karena aku hanya sendiri dan tidak mengenal siapa pun" jawab lucy dengan senyum nervous.

"hey lucy kau tidak usah gugup lagi Gray dan aku kan menjadi temanmu" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"ya kami kan temanmu jadi kau nggak sendirian lagi" tambah Gray yang sudah memakai pakainya lagi. Lucy melihat mereka dengan mata yang terlihat ingin menangis, lucy pun tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Arigatou Naruto, Gray.." Naruto dan Gray membalas senyumanya. Lalu Gray melihat empat pedang di dekat meja Naruto.

"hey Naruto itu pedangmu semua?" tanya Gray yang mengidentifikasi Naruto zanpakuto layaknya seorang detektif.

"ya… ini zanpakutoku hehe.." jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang mempunyai lebih dari satu atau bahkan empat sekaligus?" ujar lucy.

"boro-boro kamu… aku juga nggak ngerti?" ucap Naruto dengan chibi innocent.

"semenjak aku kesini.. ku hanya liat orang dengan zanpakuto satu…" balas lucy sweatdrop.

"hehe..sepertinya kamu yang paling kuat disini…bagaimana kalau kita nanti latihan?" tanya Gray yang memegang zanpakuto birunya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil zanpakutonya juga.

"ohooo nantang? Boleh..jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti nangis ke ibumu ya.." balas Naruto dengan muka menantang.

"ooh memangnya aku takut haaah…kau yang akan makan debuku" ucap Gray dihadapan Naruto tersenyum.

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat temanya yang bersemangat sampai mata mereka mengeluarkan listrik satu dengan yang lain. Lalu mereka bertiga mendengar teriakan seseorang dari meja tengah.

"Hey kau rambut pirang! Siapa yang menganggapmu yang terkuat haahhh!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pink memakai yukata yang sama dengan Naruto dan Gray tapi terbuka memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya. Dia memakai shall berwarna putih dilehernya. ( bila teman-teman tidak tahu… itu Natsu dari Fairy Tail ).

"Aye! Natsu yang terkuat!" kata seekor kucing biru bersayap putih membawa ikan di mulutnya.

"ada kucing bisa bicara!" teriak Lucy menunjuk ke arah kucing biru yang melayang di atas laki-laki berambut pink.

"maaf aku nggak bermaksud begitu…." Ucap Naruto.

"aku Natsu Dragneel! Akulah yang terkuat! Jadi bertarung denganku!" kata Natsu menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"jangan pedulikan dia Naruto " ujar Gray. Natsu langsung menoleh ke Gray.

**( Insert OST: Go Go Naruto! )**

"hey aku tidak sedang bicara padamu tukang telanjang!" teriak Natsu sambil menunjuk ke Gray. Kontan Gray langsung naik pitam.

"siapa yang kau bilang tukang telanjang haaah!" balas Gray yang tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Gray! Pakai bajumu!" teriak lucy.

**( insert sound effect : "WAAAAAAW!" )**

"Aiah! Dimana bajuku!"

Natsu mengabaikan Gray dan menatap Naruto.

"ayo bertarung sekarang juga!" teriak Natsu yang sudah pasang kuda-kuda.

"hey hey! Tunggu penjelasanku dong!" ucap Naruto mencoba bernegosiasi. Tapi sepertinya Natsu tidah menghiraukanya.

"Natsu-san! Tolong tidak mengajak Naruto untuk bertarung…" ucap Lucy mencoba membantu Naruto.

"hey jangan ganggu Naruto!" ucap Gray yang sudah memakai boxernya saja.

"hey sudah ku bilang aku tidak bicara padamu Droopy eyes!" ucap Natsu.

"Nandato! Squinty eyes!" balas Gray.

"kau nantang ya! Striptis sialan!" ucap Natsu. Mereka beradau kepala dan menatap dengan penuh esmosi….? Ehmmm maksudnya emosi.

"memangnya aku takut padamu pinky!" blas Gray tak mau kalah.

Mereka berantem di tengah ruangan sampai tetap memaki satu dengan yang lain. Naruto dan Lucy pun mencoba melerai mereka.

"hey! Hey! Sudahlah jangan berkelahi…Ugakhhhh!" Naruto mendekati mereka untuk melerai tapi terkena pukulan. Naruto mencoba bersabar. "hey kalian hentikan…Ugakh!" tapi sayangnya terkena pukulan lagi.

"siapa yang memukulku!" teriak Naruto. Tapi yang didapat naruto sebuah pukulan lagi. Kesabaranya pun menipis. " omae-ra…!. (you guys!) " lalu Naruto pun ikut dalam perkelahian. Dan imbasnya para murid lainya terkena pukulan nyasar dan menyebabkan seluruh kelas berkelahi satu dengan yang lainnya. Lucy hanya bisa terdiam dengan sweatdrop besar-besaran.

Tapi ini adalah awal dari persahabatan mereka…

**( End OST: Go Go Naruto!)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di luar ruangan berdiri Ukitake dan Kyouraku sedang melihat ( mengintip ) keadaan ruangan yang rusuh seperti demo minta kenaikan gaji XP.

"sepertinya keadaan ceria sekali ya? Kyouraku…" ucap Ukitake tersenyum melihat Narrator dan yang lain saling berkelahi.

"hahaha! Sepertinya akan terjadi hal-hal yang menghebohkan dimasa depan ya…" balas Kyouraku tertawa sambil memegangi sakenya.

Ukitake melihat ke ruangan lagi dan tersenyum melihat Narrator, Gray dan Natsu saling menggigit.

"ya sepertinya begitu….."

**To be continue….**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ke ke ke ke ke! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus tidak, bagus tidak? Hmmmm….. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh ku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa merubah cerita ini ke bahasa English. Mungkin yang bahasa English fokusnya ke ceritaku "The blonde and redhead".

So gomenasai…..

Please reviews semuanya, everyone, minna-san!

Toshiro Ricky OUT! XD


	4. life is never flat

**( Insert Opening One Piece : Sailing Day ( Bump Pi Chicken )**

Yo semua! Sorry ku agak lambat updatenya! Ku habis UTS jadi ga da waktu untuk mengupdate ceritanya! Dan juga ku harus focus lagi ma cerita Blonde and Redhead…. Duhhhh.. ku ampe di marahin ma Tayuya hahaha! Itu cerita akan sangat menarik, menegangkan, mengejutkan dan BOMBASTIS HAHAHAHAHA! XD

Ku juga dah punya ide di cerita ini yang sangat mengejutkan! Hehehe… jadi tetap review ya, karena review anda-anda sekalian membuatku ingin cepat mengupdate dan membuat cerita ini sangat BOMBASTIS!

Terima kasih yang sudah ngereview ku

**Kurohitsutoru**

**Wulan-chan**

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga**

**MegamanAxel295**

**Dan semuanya! XD**

Ku sangat bahagia kalian mereview ceritaku….shiku shiku shiku T_T

Untuk **Kurohitsutoru** dan **Wulan-chan** terima kasih karena setia selalu mereviews! Dan untuk semuanya yang membaca cerita ini, dimohon untuk menyempatkan mereview agar aku menjadi bersemangat BAGAI API MASA MUDA! Cliiing! (nice guy pose)

Dan juga maaf karena aku belum bisa merubah cerita ini kedalam English…. Gomenasai T_T

Dan juga maaf jika karakternya agak ooc dari yang aslinya hehehe….

Oh! Ku sampai lupa! XD…. Mohon yang pada manggil senpai, ku tu masih amatir dalam bikin fanfic…. Tapi kalau soal membaca fanfic, aku bisa di bilang senior hehehe! Ku dah membaca fanfic dari 4 tahun yang lalu sampai maniak, ketergantungan hahaha! Selama 4 tahun ku nggak ada hari tanpa baca fanfic hahaha! **What a moron! XD**

Ku suka fanfic yan bercerita tentang Naruto atau yang crossovernya! Ku cuma ingin membagi pengalaman bagi kalian bukan curhat loh…

Ku Cuma memberi saran untuk kalian mencoba membaca fanfic yang berbahasa inggris…itu banyak manfaatnya untuk menambah wawasan berbahasa kalian hehehe…bahkan ku yang dulu ga bisa jadi bisa mengerti bahasa inggris BAHAHAHA! Banyak sekali cerita yang menarik dan menegangkan hehe… jika kalian ingin please check my favorite stories! Ku punya banyak cerita yang menurutku berkulitas mantap!

Oh ya! Jika kalian merasa sulit untuk membaca cerita ini… ku sarankan agar mengubah paragraf cerita ini menjadi setengah ( ½). Ku juga selalu menggunakan metode ini. Dengan itu kalian bisa mudah untuk membacanya dan lebih meresapi!

Nah kembali ke cerita…..** Please Enjoy this story! XD**

**Disclamire:**

**Aku tidak memiliki para karakter Bleach atau Naruto mereka semua punya Tite Kubo dan Masashi Kishimoto. Aku mah hanya punya ceritanya aja deh biar garing bin gaje. Ku mah cuma pakai karakternya supaya imajinasi para reader lebih mudah menyerap apa yang ada dicerita ini. Seperti kata petuah Spongebob Squarepants ' kita hanya butuh imajinasi!' **

Nah kita mulai ceritanya! dam Dam DAM dum Dum DUM KECESSSS!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Talking

'hmm I think aizen is bisexual?' Thinking

"**Apa kau bilang BOCAH!" **Demon/Hollow Talking

'**hmmp! Bocah itu susah sekali diomongin' **Demon/Hollow Thinking

(Di bacok Unohana!) imagenation Author

**NARUTO LOST OF SHINIGAMI WORLD**

**Chapter 4 : Life is never flat**

**( insert ost Fairy Tail : Busy Srteet Theme )**

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM**

Terdengar suara ledakan di dekat bukit seiretei ( komunitas roh ). Di bukit itu terdapat pepohonan yang lebat dan cuaca hari yang cerah dengan matahari menyinari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kuning yang sedang berlatih menggunakan 3 pedang namun memiliki pedang di punggungnya.

Pedang berwarna hitam di pegangan pedang berada ditangan kanannya dan pedang berwarna hitam putih dan mempunyai motif sakura emas di tangan kirinya. Tapi satu pedangnya digigit digiginya yang pedang itu berwarna putih terang yang memperlihatkan kecantikan pedang itu tapi memperlihatkan ketajaman pedang yang mematikan.

"ahh….akhirnya berhasil juga melakukan teknik itu" ucap si laki-laki itu yang merupakan Naruto Uzumaki mengusap keringat di dahinya.

'tentu saja kau kan sudah berlatih selama 3 bulan ini sampai mati-matian Naruto-kun….' Ucap Wado si Putri Putih.

"ya hahaha! Aku ingin secepatnya menguasai zanjutsu… tapi ku juga ingin focus mempelajari hoho ( Flash Step/langkah kilat )" ucapnya sambil memasukan zanpakutonya kedalam sarung pedangnya. Dan melihat batu besar yang di depannya hancur.

'Naruto kau harus sabar jika mempelajari sesuatu… terlalu terburu-buru itu tidak baik dan tidak memaksimalkan apa yang kita pelajari' ucap Cloud the First Tsurugi pedang zanpakuto/zanbato yang berada di punggung Naruto dengan bijaknya.

'iya Naruto … kau menguasai teknik barusan pun tanpa menggunakan Shikai ( First Release/ pelepasan pertama ) itu pun sudah sangat baik dan cukup' ucap Yubashiri memegang topi jeraminya dan menghembuskan asap rokok.

"hey hey… apa yang ku bilang dengan JANGAN MEROKOK DIDALAM KEPALA ORANG!" Teriak Naruto. Tapi Yubashiri tidak menghiraukanya dan terus merokok.

'jadi?... apa peduliku?' balas Yubashiri enteng. Naruto dan Yubashiri pun saling berargumen atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang berteriak dan Yubashiri menghiraukanya.

**(End Ost Fairy Tail : Busy street theme )**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

PESAN WADO-CHAN….

'Nah anak-anak atau anda-anda sekalian tolong adegan berikut jangan di tiru yaa…ini adalah pesan dari Wado-chan yang imut ini merokok itu dapat menyebabkan kanker,serangan jantung, impotenshi dan kelainan janin dan lain-lain…ok' ucap chibi Wado manisnya.

KEMBALI KE LAPTOP!...?

EH MAKSUDNYA KE CERITA HEHEHE….

**(Insert Ost Naruto : Naruto's Daily Life )**

'ngomong-ngomong ada seorang cewek sedang menuju kemari' ucap Kenshin. Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan menghampirinya tetapi melihat dua orang lagi di belakangnya.

"hey Naruto!" teriak si cewek itu menghampirinya. Naruto tersenyum dan membalasnya.

"hey Lucy… ada apa?" tanya Naruto duduk di rumput hijau untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah berlatih.

"kami mencarimu kau tahu itu..?" jawab Lucy agak kesal mengangkat tanganya ke pinggangnya.

"oh! Hahaha… maaf tapi aku tadi sudah berlatih" balas Naruto. Lalu dia melihat dua laki-laki yang mengikuti Lucy samapi dihadapan mereka.

"hey Naruto! Bertarung denganku!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berambut pink. Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Natsu bukanya maksudmu latih tanding?" tanya Naruto. Lalu laki-laki berambut hitam tertawa.

"Naruto ..mana mungkin si pinky ini mengerti perbedaan kata latih tanding dengan bertarung" ucapnya menyilangkan tanganya.

"hehe..mungkin ucapanmu benar juga Gray.." ucap Naruto tersenyum bersamanya membuat Natsu marah.

"hey kau striptis sialan! Apa yang kau katakan haaah!" teriak Natsu menunjuk ke Gray yang hanya memakai celananya. Membuat Naruto dan Lucy sweatdrop 'sejak kapan dia membuka bajunya?' pikir Naruto dan Lucy.

"oohh jadi kau tidak terima haaah pinky keparat!" tantang Gray didepan muka Natsu.

Lucy menghela nafas dan menghiraukan mereka berdua yang saling beradu tatap mata sampai terlihat listrik keluar dari keduanya. Lucy menoleh ke Naruto yang tertawa melihat temanya saling beradu pukul satu dengan yang lainya.

Setelah pertemuan mereka dikelas di waktu yang lalu. Mereka berempat menjadi teman baik, kecuali Natsu dan Gray yang tidak mengakuinya. Mereka pun sering belajar dan berlatih bersama. Dan Natsu menganggap Naruto dan Gray sebagai rivalnya. Lucy sangat menyukai teman-temannya meskipun mereka sering berkelahi seperti anak kecil, tapi menurutnya itu adalah keakraban mereka. Dan di antara mereka Naruto lah yang bersikap paling dewasa.

"kau haus Naruto? Aku bawakan minuman untukmu" ucapnya yang menyerahkan sebotol teh sostro….? Maksudnya sebotol minuman.

"ahh terima kasih Lucy kau baik sekali.. aku agak haus" balas Naruto menerima minuman dari Lucy dengan tersenyum.

"aah tak apa hihi…" tertawa Lucy. Lalu dia melihat batu yang hancur di sebelahnya. "apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Lucy menunjuk kearah batu.

"hmmm…oh itu! Tadi aku habis berlatih membelahnya… hanya itu batu yang lain yang ku temukan di bukit ini" jawab Naruto melanjutkan meneguk minumanya lagi.

"NANI!" teriak Lucy terkejutnya. "tapi itu kan batu yang besarnya hampir sebesar rumah!"

"hahaha… aku butuh itu sebagai percobaan teknik baruku" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"kau benar-benar sesuatu Naruto…" gumam Lucy yang cemberut. "Naruto kau betul-betul kuat…sedangkan aku lemah seperti ini…." Gumam Lucy dengan sedihnya.

Naruto melihatnya den mengerutkan wajahnya tanda bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Naruto memegang tangan Lucy membuat si cewek berambut kuning itu blushing.

"Lucy… kau tidaklah lemah… menurutku kau lah wanita yang terkuat dimataku…. Yang kau perlukan berlatih keras dan jangan pernah menyerah…okay?" ucap Naruto tersenyum foxy. Lucy yang masih Blushing pun tersenyum.

"baiklah! Aku juga akan berusaha sekeras mungkin!" jawab Lucy tersenyum manis ke Naruto.

"nah itu baru semangat!" balas Naruto tersenyum.

"EHEMMM! Kalian sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bermesraan kalian?" tanya Gray tersenyum menghentikan perkelahianya dengan Natsu dan berdua mereka tersenyum jahil melihat Naruto dan Lucy blushing.

"URUSAI!" teriak Lucy yang wajahnya semerah tomat kepada mereka. Lalu dia melihat bahwa tangan Naruto masih memegangi tanganya. Naruto juga melihatnya lalu mereka melepaskan tangan mereka dan berpaling karena malu. Kemudian mereka menoleh ke arah Natsu dan Gray yang melanjutkan perkelahianya membuat mereka sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya.

"sudah-sudah…hentikan kalian berdua!" ucap Lucy melerai memegangi kepala mereka berdua.

"oh ya ada apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Naruto.

"kami ingin mengajakmu melihat pengumuman di akademi…" balas Gray yang Cuma memakai celana boxernya.

"Gray! Pakai pakaianmu!"teriak Lucy. Gray pun panik dan mencari bajunya. Naruto sweatdrop.

"sepertinya pengumumanya menghebohkan…melihat banyak sekali yang melihatnya" ucap Natsu memainkan zanpakutonya di jarinya.

"pengumuman?" tanya Naruto agak bingung.

"para murid yang kudengar mengatakan bahwa ada acara besar yang akan diadakan" balas Lucy.

"jadi apa yang kalian tunggu.. ayo cepat kita melihatnya… aku juga penasaran" ujar Gray yang sudah memakai bajunya lagi.

"baiklah.. ayo kita melihatnya" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Mereka pun pergi dari bukit itu dengan riangnya. Tapi…..

"Gray! Pakai bajumu!" teriak Lucy.

**(end of Ost Naruto : Naruto's Daily Life )**

**(Insert Ost Naruto : Afternoon at konoha )**

Ketika mereka berjalan menuju akademi mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"jadi apa makan malam hari ini ya? Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto memegang belakang kepalanya dengan tanganya dan terus melihat kedepan .

"hmmm aku mau Nasi goreng buatan bibi Kaede!" ucap Lucy dengan girangnya.

"kalau aku ingin ice cream dengan tambahan berbagai buah…" ucap Gray ikut memberi komen.

"aku ingin Daging panggang dengan rasa yang super pedas!" ucap Natsu sambil ngiler bak air terjun yang mengalir.

"huh! Si kepala obor ini makan cabai saja sana sekalian…" hina Gray.

"apa yang kau bilang pemakan es batu!" balas Natsu.

"oh! Kau ingin mencoba rasa tinjuku ini HUUUH!" teriak Gray sambil melolototi Natsu dengan raut muka yang sungguh merendahkan.

"OOHH! Nantang! Kau lah yang akan merasakan tinjuku dasar boneka salju sialan!"

Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua orang temanya itu. Lalu dia menoleh ke Naruto yang tertawa.

"mereka benar-benar tidak bisa akur ya…" tanya Lucy ke Naruto.

"hahaha! Tapi melihat mereka selalu berkelahi membuat mereka jadi akrab ya!" ucap Naruto.

"KAMI TIDAK AKRAB!" teriak mereka yang lalu melanjutkan saling memukul, menendang, menggigit dan mencubit?

"mereka itu dimana saja selalu berkelahi…." Gumam Lucy.

"sudah ku katakan mereka itu akrab seperti kakak beradik"

"KAMI TIDAK AKRAB! DAN KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" Natsu dan Gray menoleh ke satu lainya. "JANGAN MENGIKUTI PERKATAANKU ES BATU/KEPALA OBOR!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan lagi.

**( End of ost Naruto : Afternoon at Konoha )**

Naruto tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang dikenalnya selama tiga bulan. Mereka selalu bersama setiap waktu, bagi Naruto mereka bertiga sudah menjadi orang yang terpenting baginya. Lalu dia teringat akan seorang wakil kapten yang di temuinya sewaktu pertama pergi ke akademi

'sudah lama aku tidak ketemu dengan Hinamori-chan…..' lalu di blushing memikirkan dia langsung memakai honorific- chan dalam nama Hinamori yang bahkan belum dikenal dekatnya.

'hihihi…. Cinta dalam pandangan pertama Naruto-kun?" goda Wado jahilnya.

'Naruto dan Hinamori K-I-S-S-I-N-G dibawah pohon sakura…' ucap Kenshin.

'URUSAI!' teriak Naruto, semenjak kejadian waktu dulu para roh zanpakutonya selalu menggodanya.

'hey hey… sudah jangan goda Naruto dengan Hinamori-chan…' ucap Cloud membantu Naruto. Naruto pun merasa berterima kasih telah membantunya, tapi hal itu sirna ketika Cloud berkata 'biarkan Naruto yang memikirkan percintaanya dengan Hinamori-chan'

'aduh kau juga Cloud! Kau tahu betapa malunya aku memanggilnya begitu!' pikir Naruto. Lucy melihatnya blushing dan menanyakanya.

"ada apa Naruto? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto menoleh ke Lucy dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum yang nervous.

"ahh! Hehehe… aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya bengong saja hehe…" ucapnya.

Lucy meliriknya dengan curiga. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah karena tatapan Lucy yang tajam bagai menusuk ke kablu…..? maksudnya kalbu hehehe…

"hmmmmm… kau bohong Na-ru-to?" Lucy menatap dengan raut wajah super serius menambah Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tapi nasib baik sedang didapat Naruto karena mereka sudah sampai di akademi.

"hey lihat! Kita sudah sampai! Aku pergi duluan ya!" ucap Naruto yang lalu langsung kabur.

"hey Naruto! Kembali kau!" teriak Lucy mengejar Naruto yang lalu diikuti oleh Natsu dan Gray yang masih berkelahi seperti kucing dan anjing membuat orang yang melihat sweatdrop.

"PINKY KEPARAT!"

"ES BALOK SIALAN!"

Ketika mereka sampai ke depan papan informasi, mereka melihat banyak orang yang membaca pengumuman atau juga yang sedang berbicara dengan yang lainya.

**(Insert Ost Fairy Tail : Lucy Theme )**

"wah banyak sekali orangnya..." ucap Lucy mencoba untuk membaca pengumuman tapi tidak berhasil karenajarak yang terlalu jauh.

"sepetinya kita harus menunggu ya?" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"apanya yang menunggu! Kita usir saja mereka!" kata Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangan ke depan.

"kau ini bodoh ya? Langsung kita terobos saja.." ucap Gray mempersiapkan zanpakuto.

"huh itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang lemah!" ucap Natsu dengan raut wajah yang menyebalkan.

"apa katamu kepala burung sialan!" teriak Gray

"ohh! Apa aku bilang kau lemah haaaah! Penyegar nafas keparat!" balas Natsu. Tapi mereka mendua menerima jitakan dari Lucy.

**PLEETAAAAAAAAAK!**

"diam kalian! Apa kalian tidak bisa akur walau sedetik!" ucap Lucy yang kepalan tanganya berasap. Natsu dan Gray yang dibawah lantai dengan benjolan super besar di kepala mereka. Lalau Lucy menoleh ke Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan ke tiga pedangnya.

"NARUTO APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Lucy histeris.

"ooh hehehe….aku hanya ingin membuat jalan supaya bisa melihat pengumumanya hehe…." Jawab Naruto menusap kepalanya.

"LALU BUAT APA PEDANG ITU!" teriak Lucy.

"ya menebas mereka" jawabnya dengan muka innocent yang mendapat jitakan dari Lcy.

PLETAAAAAAK!

"KAU INI SAMA SAJA DENGAN KEDUA ORANG BODOH ITU!" ucap Lucy yang memarahi Naruto yang terkapar sambil menunjuk ke Natsu dan Gray.

"wanita itu sangat menyeramkan….." ucap Natsu.

"dia seperti siluman….." tambah Gray.

Lalu seseorang laki-laki mendorong Lucy.

**(end of Ost Fairy Tail : Lucy Theme )**

"hey kau perempuan yang disitu…menyingkirlah! Aku mau lewat!" ucap si laki-laki itu yang bertampang sangar kaya preman.

**( Insert Ost horror )**

"Kau…" ucap Lucy dengan menundukan kepala. Si laki-laki itu pun memperhatikan Lucy dan melihat Lucy dengan wajah super seram yang bisa membuat Komandan pun merinding (Author dibantai ma Soutaicho). "KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KU MARAH HAAAAA!"

"ma..maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaaja!"ucap laki-laki itu yang lalu kabur. Lucy pun menoleh kepada orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu masih dengan aura menyeramkan.

"kalian juga ingin membuatku marah haaa!" tanyanya membuat semuanya ketakutan. "cepat bukakan jalan! Aku ingin melihat pengumuman tersebut…"

**( end Ost horror )**

Lalu yang lainya pun membuat jalan dengan wajah ketakutan akan kemarahan Lucy.

"terima kasih!" ucap Lucy entah kapan sudah berubah menjadi semula dengan wajah imut dan innocent. Membuat teman-temanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"ugh! Lucy memang sangat menyeramkan.." ucap Naruto dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua teman laki-lakinya. Mereka pun mengikuti dari belakang Lucy yang berjalan dengan riangnya melewati orang-orang yang menghindar karena ketakutan.

Lalu mereka sampai didepan pengumuan dan membacanya. Setelah mereka membacanya, Naruto, Natsu dan Gray melihat satu dengan yang lain lalu tersenyum.

"hehehe….ini yang kuharapkan!" ucap Naruto mengusap-usap tanganya seperti profesor gila yang menciptakan frakeinstien dengan aura kegelapan.

"Yosh!..ini kesempatan bagus!" ucap Gray dengan senyum evilnya.

"kekeke! Akan ku hancurkan semuanya!" ucap Natsu meniru Naruto.

"HEY! Memangnya kalian ini penjahat apa!" teriak Lucy.

"tapi Lucy… ini yang kami tunggu untuk memperlihatkan kekuatan kami…" ucap Gray tersenyum mencoba untuk menyakinkan Lucy.

"kau tinggal melihatku menjadi pemenangnya dengan mengalahkan semuanya!" kata Natsu dengan confidentnya.

"ohoooo….jadi kau bilang kau bisa mengalahkan ku Natsu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah menantang.

"padahal kau tidak bisa menang dari Naruto sewaktu latihan kepala burung" tambah Gray membuat Natsu marah.

"apa kalian bilang! Aku akan mengalahkan mu es balok lalu akan ku kalahkan juga si pirang bodoh itu!" teriak Natsu.

"siapa yang kau bilang ES BALOK/PIRANG BODOH!" ucap Gray dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang melihat mereka yang berkelahi didepanya. Lalu dia melihat isi pengumuman lagi.

**( Insert Ost Fairy Tail : Fairy Tail Main Theme )**

PENGUMUMAN

AKAN DIADAKANYA TURNAMEN PERTARUNGAN UNTUK MEMPERINGATI PERAYAAN KEMBANG API YANG DISELENGGARAKAN OLEH KOMUNITAS ROH (SEIRITEI).

KARENA PERAYAAN INI BERSAMAAN DENGAN HARI KEMENANGAN KOMUNITAS ROH. MAKA, SISIWA-SISWI AKADEMI DIPERBOLEHKAN MENGIKUTINYA.

BAGI YANG INGIN IKUT BERPARTISIPASI HARAP MENDAFTARKAN DIRI DIPUSAT PENDAFTARAN.

"haaaah…. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu jika mereka membaca ini, pasti tidak akan ada yang menghentikan mereka untuk ikut turnamen ini" ucap Lucy tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang berkelahi tapi dengan wajah tersenyum. Bukti bahwa mereka kegirangan untuk memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka.

"hey-hey… bagaimana bila mendaftar terlebih dahulu?" saran Lucy membuat mereka berhenti.

"ya benar! Aku akan mendaftar duluan agar bertanding lebih dulu!" ucap Natsu yang lalu lari ketempat pendaftaran.

"hey! Tunggu!" ucap Gray dan Naruto yang mengejar Natsu.

"hey kalian juga kenapa meninggalkan aku!" teriak Lucy "huh…dasar kalian ini…" ucap Lucy tersenyum dan berlari mengejar teman-temanya. "hey tunggu aku!"

**( End Ost Fairy Tail : Fairy Tail Main Theme )**

**To be continued**

**( Insert Ending of Fairy Tail : Merry Go Round by Tsuioku )**

Ya-Ha! Akhirnya selesai juga hehehe… sorry jika ini masih terlalu kecil. Soalnya aku sedang UTS jadi agak sibuk hehehe….

Thanks yang sudah pada ngereviews! Aku sangat bahagia desu~….. (T_T)

And please untuk kalian yang membaca cerita ini untuk mereviews agar aku selalu bersemangat dan mendapatkan insprirasi agar cepat mengupdate!

SO PLEASE REVIEW! XD

**Toshiro Ricky Out**


End file.
